


I'm Like a Lawyer With the Way I'm Always Trying to Get You Off

by AnnabethOfArtemis



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, Oliver Hampton - Freeform, what is Oliver's last name?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabethOfArtemis/pseuds/AnnabethOfArtemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically an Coliver coffee shop AU: Oliver works in a small coffee shop called Delicatus coffee. Most days are boring, starbucks is just around the corner so there aren't many customers. One snowy day a couple of lawstudents decide to pay a visit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee's for Closers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> This is my first fanfiction ever so please tell me if it is bad, or if my grammar sucks. I hope that it is atleast a bit okay! The chapter title is a fall out boy song, as will be others. I am just addicted to fall out boy :p

 

 It was just another slow day at Delicatus coffee, like almost every day. Since the Starbucks came a year ago it has been. Only the regular customers still came here, sometimes also the people who wanted to escape the crowded streets on Saturdays. Oliver liked it though, he doesn’t think he could work at Starbucks where everyone yelled at you to hurry cause they have to go to their job. No, this shop with the customers that he already knew the orders of was much better. For some people he could even prepare the coffee before they came in. Today was different from most days, it was snowing so more people came to the little coffee shop, mostly students. That was okay with Oliver, students were nicer than adolescents, they just wanted you to hurry. He finished the cappuccino for a girl named Laurel, and gave it to her. He turned around and saw one of the hottest guys he has ever seen in his life. He tried to keep it cool, but as always he felt a blush rise. The guy turned around and looked rather impatient.

‘’ Can I have a vanilla spice latte please’’

‘’ Yes sir, What is your name?’’ , He saw the hot guy smirk and raise one eye brow

‘’My name is sir Connor’’. He said in a mocking tone

 ''Okay, a vanilla spice latte is coming'' Oliver turned around and started working as fast as possible on the coffee, so Connor couldn’t see how bright red his cheeks were. Of course, the latte was simple to make, but in a weird way he had the feeling that he was doing everything wrong. Maybe it was because Connor kept staring at him while he worked fast on the coffee. He tried to calm himself down so he wouldn’t have to give the cup to him with bright red cheeks, but to no avail. His glasses weren’t really helping either, they kept sliding off his nose because he kept his head down. He put the lid on the cup and gave it to him

‘’ Here is your Vanilla spice latte, sir’’ Connor laughed, did he say something funny?

‘’ don’t call me sir, Just Connor’’ Oliver nodded, he wanted to talk to the guy for a bit longer, but was of course too    afraid to ask. Besides, who would want to talk to someone who works at a small shop. The guy was probably rich, he was not. Connor could probably get whoever he wanted, he would never want someone with bad eyesight and who smells like coffee all day.  He was so deep in his thoughts he didn’t register fingers snapping in front of his face at first.

‘’Oliver, I know I am hot but staring at me for minutes can get a bit creepy’’ yeah, that smirk was back on his face. He wanted to explode from embarrassment. Wait, did he just say my name? Of course, he saw his name tag.

‘’sorry, I was just thinking, would you like something with your coffee?’’ he decided that changing the subject was probably the best thing to do, since he had the feeling that his head was resembling a tomato.

‘’yeah, what would you recommend?’’ he asked with a wink. He had no idea why someone would wink with that question, but with Connor nothing seemed to be unnatural

‘’I would take the apple pie, or cherry pie. They are made by the grandma that lives above the shop, freshly made every day’’ He was proud he didn’t stutter, he had to admit Connor made him a bit nervous

‘’ I would like a slice of apple pie’’

‘’Good choice, my favorite too’’ He gave the apple pie to him

‘’That will be 5 dollars please’’ Connor gave him a ten

‘’keep it, I don’t mind’’ again with a wink, he felt himself blush even harder. What was wrong with him? He was acting like a little school girl. Stop zoning out! You are going to chase him away.

When Connor walked away to take a seat next to the other law students he couldn’t help admiring his looks. How was it possible for someone to be so perfect? He didn’t have glasses, he has great clothes and has a perfect jawline. Stop! He chided himself. He had to stop fangirling over a guy he could never get, he had fallen for a guy like him before, in high school. That didn’t went well either, so why would it go well this time? He just had to find a guy who was as big of a nerd as he was.

He looked at the clock and was relieved to see that his shift had ended. When he tried to get his apron off someone else already did it for him.

‘’ You looked like you needed some help’’ he turned around and saw Connor standing there with a smug look on his face.

‘’Uhm, thanks I guess’’ he tried to say it as nonchalant as possible.

‘’No problem Ollie, I will see you next time’’

And he proceeded to stand there dumbfounded for exactly 1 minute and 17 seconds, as his colleagues had counted.                                                                                                                                                     


	2. Stop and Stare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I just wanted to say that i am so happy with the positive comments! I wanted to update earlier but i went to a concert and i just didn't have any time.. But here it is! Enjoy

Connor didn’t visit the next couple of days, but Oliver expected as such. Why would he even want to visit? It was probably just a bet to flirt with him. Maybe his friends were laughing from somewhere in the room.

Why was he beating himself down about this? It’s just a guy he met one time, while he was doing his job. Is he really that desperate? This was getting out of hand. He was known for overthinking everything, not that that’s a bad thing. But at moments like this it could really get out of hand. He was thinking of all his imperfections, like his thick glasses, he didn’t have hard defined  abs , he could never fit in as well, he was never good at sports and so on.It wasn’t just Connor that caused this, he was just the trigger for it all.

It was a Friday today, meaning that he had to work until the shop closed. The shop closed at 11 PM at a friday.That didn't bother him, He liked working until late, most late customers were people who just came to read in peace, and drink coffee. Some Fridays were so quiet he could dance and sing around on his favorite music. He had been caught doing this one time, which was thoroughly embarrassing. He could still see the scene in his head:

‘’I HAVE GOT TROUBLED THOUGHTS AND A SELF ESTEEM TO MATCH, WHAT CATCH, WHAT A CATCH’’ He sung. He just loved the lyrics and it related to him so well that it was getting creepy! At that given moment some dude walked in with a smug look on his face. He started clapping in a slow rhythm. ‘beautifully sung, you should get a Grammy!  Now can you please give me my chai latte, Superstar’’

He had an even brighter blush than when he met Connor. And that is an achievement.He managed to make the Latte with shaking hands and gave it to him. The man grabbed it and smirked ‘’ Aren’t you singing me a goodbye song superstar? ‘’ He turned around and walked away laughing. He could still remember how relieved he was that the man didn’t record anything.

Back to the present. It was now 10 PM, and every customer had left. Either to party or just to go home and watch series on their own.  There was nothing to do, so Oliver just stuck to cleaning everything and staring at nothing. Then he heard a flirty voice behind him.

‘’ Are you ready to make the best Chai latte for me Ollie?’’

He turned around and looked at Connor with large eyes. ‘’ Ohh, hey, yeah sure’’

Connor raised one eyebrow ‘’ Why do you look so surprised? You thought you had seen the last of me?’‘

'' I just didn’t expect you to come back here, especially this late’’Oliver started working on the Latte while Connor responded ‘’ Yeah well, I really needed something to drink after this case and this shop is the only one open till this late’’

He understood that, he had seen a TV show about Law once, it seemed like a lot of work.

 

When he was focusing only on Connor, a couple of other customer had come in. He saw Connor sit down from the corner of his eye. He quickly finished the orders and was surprised when he saw Connor stand in front of him again.‘’This isn’t the drink I ordered, I demand a new one!’’ He gave the cup back to Oliver with a serious face. Connor was kidding, right? He has never made this sort of mistake before.

He looked at the mixture in the cup and smelled it, it smelled exactly like the other Chai lattes .

‘’ You ordered a Chai Latte, this is a Chai latte’’ Connor looked at him through slit eyes, was he really acting or was this serious? He really wasn’t sure anymore.

‘’ I ordered a Hot Chocolate, not a Chai latte. Now take a good look at the cup and tell me; Is it a Hot Chocolate or a Chai latte?’’

At this moment he knew he didn’t really mess up the order, he saw Connors lip twitching. He decided to respond anyway. ‘’ It is a Chai Latte’’

He got a vague answer.’’ Take a good look at the cup Ollie’’

He looked down and saw that there was a phone number written down on the cup. He looked up and blushed. ‘’ I am sorry for my mistake, please let me make you a Hot chocolate’’Connor smiled at him ‘’ That would be amazing’’

He tried his best to make a good Hot chocolate, which succeeded. He walked towards Connor and just before he reached him he tripped, and the drink went flying all over Connor’s suit. He quickly stood up and started apologizing ‘’ I’m so sorry Connor, Oh my god, please forgive me I didn’t mean to spill it all over you.’’

Oliver pulled Connor with him to the Employees room and got the cleaning stuff ready, now came the embarrassing part.

‘’ Could you maybe give me your jacket and shirt so I can put it in the washing machine?’’ He tried to look as professional as possible.

Connor didn’t even look the slightest bit of uncomfortable when he pulled his jacket and shirt off. ‘’ If you wanted to see my amazing abs you should have just asked, spilling coffee on someone is so cliché’’

Oliver took the clothes and put the washing machine on its fastest program. When he turned around he tried to not look at Connor’s naked chest, but failed.

He looked up and saw Connor walk towards him.

‘’ What are you doing’’ He said with a nervous laugh. Connor laughed when he saw that he stood against the washing machine and couldn’t go anywhere.

‘’You don’t think I am a serial killer do you’’ Connor said with a glint in his eye.

''No of course not, I wouldn’t have taken you back here if I thought you were dangerous’’he said, wasn't that oblivious? Who would take a serial killer to a room where you are all alone. Now he thinks of it, most people don't know that they're talking to a serial killer. They are too good at blending in.

‘’Well then it is no problem if I do this’’ Connor took the last couple of strides towards him and kissed him. At first Oliver was too caught off guard to respond, but he recovered fast. They were too caught up with each other to notice that someone had walked in on them kissing. A voice cut through the air

‘’ What is going on in here?!’’                

 


	3. Hum Hallelujah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for updating later, i have been busy with school... i promise i'll write atleast one chapter a week, is a thousand words enough in one chapter? . Would you like Connor's POV next chaper? Or would you just like Oliver's POV further? So many questions..:P

 

_Oh my god, please don’t let it be my boss_ was the first thought that crossed Oliver’s mind when they broke apart.  He had to admit, he really liked kissing Connor. Connor’s lips were soft but demanding and  he knew exactly what to do. Oliver had kissed before, but if he had been in Connor’s shoes he would be too shy to even pull his top off, let alone kiss some stranger.

When he turned around he saw Laurel, he remembered her from a couple of days ago, and another guy standing there. Connor shot them an annoyed look. ‘’ Couldn’t you wait for a couple of minutes? Can’t you see I’m busy?’’ . Laurel didn’t even have the time to say something before the guy opened his mouth. ‘’ Annalise called us to ask if we could come immediately, another emergency meeting apparently’’ Connor groaned. ‘’ Already? We just finished a case! I am kind of busy at the moment, can’t you see?’ ‘’ We could definitely see that Connor, we know that we had to go here because you were thirsty, you didn’t tell us it was the different kind of thirst that we thought!’’.

 Even Oliver couldn’t keep his laugh in this time. He regretted the action when Connor and the other man looked at him in annoyance. Suddenly the ground got a thousand times more interesting.

‘’ Look man, you have to come with us right now. I don’t want to be late, I need the trophy’’ He heard Connor sigh’’ Okay Asher, I will go with you. Do you have a spare shirt in the car? Mine are in the washing machine at the moment’’ Asher just nodded and turned around to walk away. Laurel looked at him and said ‘’ Have a nice night, Oliver’’ and followed Asher outside.

He had no idea what to say or do, did he have to hug him, kiss him, say goodbye? He must look so awkward with his glasses on and a permanent blush on his face. It seemed that Connor took the initiative again. ‘’ Well Ollie it seems like you are forced to come over to my apartment, or I to yours sooner or later. ‘’ Oliver just looked at him in confusion until he realized that he was still standing there shirtless. Which made him blush harder , when was he going to man up? ‘’ Yeah, I have your phone number so I will call you or something’’ He knew he was going to text Connor, when you are calling someone you can’t delete your sentences like in a text.

Connor grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. ‘’ I’ll talk to you soon Ollie’’ . When Oliver thought he would let go Connor kissed him . He didn’t see it coming , again. This time he enjoyed it more though. The first time was quicker and he was shocked almost the whole kiss. Now he could actually feel the scruff on Connor’s face. Feel the hands on his face that had pulled his face up. The way that Connor pushed his whole body against his when they kissed. One thing stayed the same. They got interrupted by his fellow classmates when a plain black t-shirt was thrown on Connor.

‘’Dude, learn to control your urges,  now put the damn shirt on and come with us!’’

Connor put the shirt on and walked away. Just before he left the room he yelled over his shoulder ‘’ Don’t you forget to call me Ollie! ‘’ That was one thing that Oliver definitely wouldn’t forget.

After a few moments of staring at the wall he walked to the front again and noticed that there was no one left In the shop. On the counter the cup was standing there with Connor’s number on it. Did you still had to apply that rule of 3 days before answering? He had the strong urge to just call already. It also seemed a bit rude to keep his clothes for 3 days.

It was time to lock up the shop. He took Connor’s clothes out of the washing machine, cleaned the tables and put the money into the locker, switched all the lights off and eventually walked outside and locked up.

When he got home he hung Connor’s clothes neatly over 2 chairs. He would iron them in the morning.

He didn’t have to work on Saturdays, so he could go job hunting. It was not like he didn’t like his current job, he would just like to do something in IT. Suddenly he saw the perfect job at an agency above a restaurant. He sent in his application he had made in case he saw something good.

After showering, brushing his teeth and changing in his pyjamas he was finally lying in bed. It was one of those nights where there was so much on his mind that he couldn’t sleep. He just realized his bizarre situation. He had kissed a stranger two times and now he was coming to his apartment because he had his clothes. That normally only happened in stories. If his life was really a story he just hoped that he had the luck to get the job. Then he started thinking about what he was going to write in his text, he didn’t even knew Connor that well so Hi seemed so casual and Hello seemed too formal. And then what? I still have your clothes, come to my apartment sounded even weirder.

After another hour of thinking he decided that typing the text right now was probably a good idea. Sleep wasn’t coming as long as the text wasn’t sent. He ended up typing this:

**Hey Connor, this is Oliver. I wanted to ask when you were able to come over and pick your clothes up. This is my address : ***********

It wasn’t much but it wasn’t as awkward as it would be it he had called. When he looked over to the clock he saw that it was 2 AM. To his surprise he got a text almost immediately.

**Hey Ollie, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow morning**

He was already in a sleepy haze when he read the text. He put his phone on the table and fell asleep with a goofy smile on his face.

 

He woke up to a bell ringing. He groaned and suddenly remembered who was coming over. He grabbed his glasses, put on a pair of sweatpants and sprinted to the door, opening it up

‘’ Well, Good morning Sleeping Beauty’’


	4. That Green Gentleman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I am so so sorry that it took me so long to publish this, but i suck at kissing scenes. I have written that scene like 20 times over and over and i am still not content with it.   
> But try to enjoy this rather short chapter!

 

It wasn’t just the fact that it was Connor that stood behind  the door, it also had to do with the fact that he was shirtless in front of the hottest guy he had ever met. Could it get even more embarrassing?

He realised he was wearing his star trek pyjama bottoms. As if he couldn’t get more ashamed.

Connor looked at him and raised one eyebrow. ‘’ Star wars? Why doesn’t it surprise me that you’d like something that nerdy, and I’m glad you didn’t put the shirt on though because  seeing you shirtless  is literally from another galaxy’’

He desperately wanted to correct Connor´s mistakes, but that would appear rather rude since he spilled a drink over him and he had to drive here.

 ‘’ Sorry, I just woke up. You can come in I’ll get your clothing’’ Oliver said while staring at everything but Connor, who was still staring at his chest like it was his first coffee in the morning.

They walked in together and Oliver suddenly noticed that Connor was a bit out of breath.

‘’ Did you run here?’’ Just now he started noticing  that he was wearing a rather tight black shirt .

‘’ Yeah, I only wake up in the morning if either my coffee is made by you or if I go on a morning jog, and you weren’t working today so I decided to run here and taste the homemade coffee here. I hope it’s just as good as Delicatus’’

Connor took a seat at one of the stools in the kitchen and looked at him

‘’ Well, are you going to make me one of your awesome coffees or do I have to make it in a kitchen I don’t know? Maybe I do want to do it myself, who knows what I will pass’’

Oliver just stood there for a moment before realising he should respond

‘’ Yeah I’ll make it, just one second I am going to put a shirt on’’ Connor pouted, stood up and grabbed his hand. ‘’ No need to, if it makes you more comfortable, I’ll take my shirt of too’’

Oliver flushed red  ‘’You don’t have to do that, I will be fine’’.

 

How could he concentrate on making some coffee when he could feel Connor’s heated gaze on the back of his head? He had to do something about the sexual tension in the air. Sometimes he felt his mind wander to the things that they could do, maybe even in the kitchen, but he couldn’t have an awkward boner in front of Connor.

He didn’t register somebody sneaking up on him until there were hands on his hips and a head on his shoulder. Great, his thoughts were going to be a whirlwind if Connor was going to get any closer.

‘’Uhhhhmm, Milk or sugar?’’ He said hesitantly. And of course Connor took that innocent question as an opportunity to come even closer and whisper something in his ear

‘’ Both would be great’

 Oliver definitely wasn’t the dominant type. He would rather let everything wash over him and let other men take control. But he just couldn’t take it anymore.

He turned around and pushed Connor against the counter. Connor tilted his head and smirked at him

''Well, what are you waiting for Ollie? I don’t think I can wait forever’’ Connor stared at him and raised one eyebrow. He could think about this later, but right now all he could think about was how soft Connors lips looked and how his hair looked incredibly sexy.

It was clear that Connor had waited long enough because he grabbed Oliver’s waist and pulled him against his body. ‘’ I have been waiting to do this since I saw you the first time’’

He connected their lips and turned them around, so  now Oliver was pushed against the counter.

Connors lips felt really soft against his chapped ones and he was an incredible kisser, he couldn’t resist the urge to put his hands in Connors hair and pull it, only to be encouraged to do it more often when a moan escaped Connors mouth. Connors hands rested at his hips but slowly slid to his butt and gave a firm squeeze which resulted in a unmanly squeal from Oliver. Oliver’s hands slid under Connors T-shirt and urged him to pull it off. The shirt was pulled off quickly and thrown on the ground, it looked better there anyway. By now their chests were flushed against each other and their lips were starting to get raw from the hard kisses. He was (maybe a little bit) disappointed when they had to stop to catch their breaths.

When he looked at Connor again he couldn’t help but notice how extremely hot he was. He was already really handsome when you just saw him on the street, but after a make out session he looked like a sex god. His cheeks were flushed but not in a ‘’ You just got a compliment from your first crush way’’. His hair was all messed up but it actually suited him very well. His eyes were sparkling and had this glint that probably made everyone swoon, including him.

Oliver knew he had a silly grin on his face, and he knew it was rude to stare at someone for a longer period of time, but Connor didn’t seem to mind. He was observing Oliver too, with a slight smirk on his face.

It was Oliver that decided to break the comfortable silence. ‘’ I am just going to get your clothes real quick’’ He turned around and totally did not trip over his own legs when he was trying to walk away, Nope that did not happen.


End file.
